1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus and method, and a varnish application device and method; and particularly relates to an image recording apparatus and method for recording an image by using an ink containing a wax component and then applying varnish onto the surface of the image, and the varnish application device and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As for a method for enhancing a scratch resistance of an image which has been recorded on a medium (recording target), a method of recording the image by using an ink containing a wax component (wax component-containing ink) is known (for instance, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-82209 and the like). According to this method, the wax component functions as a sliding agent, and the scratch resistance of the image is enhanced.
In addition, a method of coating the surface of the image with varnish after having recorded the image is also known (for instance, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-173286 and the like), as a method for enhancing the scratch resistance. This method has an advantage of being capable of enhancing also the glossiness of the image, in addition to an advantage of being capable of enhancing the scratch resistance. For this reason, such a method is also employed as to record an image by using the wax component containing ink, and further apply varnish onto the surface of the image.